Inviernos fríos
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Para Japon y China todos los inviernos eran frios, hasta aquel dia. ChinaxJapan YaoxKiku/Yaoi,lemon.


Konnichiwa! Ahora encontre este one-shot en mi carpeta de Hetalia... Y nosabia q lo tenia hecho XD Y como vi q estaba acabado pues me dije: pos lo subo! XD A pesar de que esta pareja no es la q tiene mas fans del mundo a mi me gusta^^ aww los hermanos asiaticos, ajaj asiacest? xD vale okay... me acabo de inventar un nombre, buenu da igual no me alargo mas, total nadie lo lee XD

_**Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, ChuNi**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, ni China, ni Japon, pero Japon lo sera algun dia ^_^ Si mas no algun japones XD**_

_**Dejad muuchooos reviews^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Inviernos fríos<strong>

**POV: Japón**

La nieve caía lentamente, inundando poco a poco mi patio, dejándolo blanco. Mire el cerezo, en aquel momento cubierto de nieve, que tardaría hasta la primavera para volver a florecer. Hacia frio, y dentro de mi casa también. Me acurruque dentro del kotatsu, ya que era la única cosa en la que tenía algún aparato que diera calor.

Cerré los ojos, sabiendo que ya había terminado las tareas que tenía que hacer. Me sentía feliz, pero a la vez, vacio. Me faltaba que ya mucha gente tenía… Amor. Lo había tenido una vez, de parte de mi hermano, pero le traicione, y aunque yo aun le quería, el ya no a mí, y no le culpaba, yo me odiaba a mi mismo por haberle hecho aquello.

Repose mi cabeza encima de mis brazos y mire el vaso de té que estaba delante de mis ojos, en la mesa. Ya se había enfriado. Bufe y lo tome levantándome para ir a hacer más. Deje el te frio en la cocina y agarre la bufanda para protegerme un poco más del frio, mi kimono no era suficiente.

Mientras se calentaba el te sonó el timbre de mi puerta. Mire sorprendido a la entrada. Si yo no espero a nadie…

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y la abrí revelando a ¿China?

-¡Ni hao Nihon! – me dijo, tan alegre como siempre. Sin poder evitarlo le sonreí.- ¡Hace mucho frio! ¿Me dejas pasar aru?- asentí con la cabeza mientras acababa de abrir la puerta del todo para que mi hermano mayor pasara. – ¡Aiya! ¡Si aquí dentro hace mas frio que fuera aru!- se quejo mientras apretaba su anorak.

-Lo siento, es que quiero ahorrar un poco, pero tengo el calentador del kotatsu puesto.- sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió apresuradamente hacia allí. Se quito el anorak y se sentó en el kotatsu con una sonrisa satisfactoria. – Estaba preparando te ¿Quieres?

-¡Claro aru!- el te ya parecía caliente. Le añadí las hojas de té y espere un poco para que se fuera mezclando. Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando note dos brazos abrazarme por detrás. Me sorprendí dejando ir un grito ahogado. Me gire para ver que era Yao quien me estaba abrazando. Era el único al que le estaba permitido abrazarme, porque al fin y al cabo era mi hermano… Aunque yo lo amase de otra forma.

-Estas tardando mucho aru. ¿Puedo ayudarte?- me pregunto sin dejarme ir.

-Ah… Etto, no hace falta. Si me quieres ayudar lo mejor sería calentarme.- deje ir una risita.- Tengo mis manos congeladas.- comente mientras me echaba mi aliento caliente en las manos. Yao las tomo entre las suyas y las beso. Me quede anonado viendo como el chino seguía repartiendo besos por mis manos. Me sonroje violentamente y baje la vista. – Yao-nii…

-¿Kiku? ¿Están mejor aru?

-Ah… Hai… Arigatoo.- le agradecí, mi hermano solo me abrazo con una sonrisa y me apretó contra su pecho.

-Aah… Eres igual de mono que cuando eras pequeño.- comento susurrando en mi oreja. Contuve la respiración y me sonroje todavía más si aquello era posible. Sonreí tontamente.- Me parece que estas muy frio aru. – dijo antes de empezar a repartir besos por mi cuello haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran mi columna vertebral. Me agarre a su ropa y cerré los ojos mientras apretaba los labios fuertemente para que no escapara ningún suspiro de satisfacción.

-Ya-Yao…- murmure. China me beso en los labios haciendo que me callase. Mi primer beso de todos, y fue con mi supuesto hermano. Me agarre apegándome todo lo que pude a su cuerpo para que no quedara ninguna brecha por la que pudieran separarnos. La lengua de Yao lamio mi labio inferior antes de empezar a introducirse en mi boca, sin dejar ningún rincón inexplorado. Gemí en el beso haciendo que mis piernas flaquearan por un momento. Nos separamos para recobrar el aire para después volvernos a besar apasionadamente.

De repente todo parecía demasiado caliente, tenia calor, mucho calor, y necesitaba quitarme la ropa. China me levanto en volandas y conociéndose a la perfección mi casa me llevo hasta el dormitorio donde me tumbo encima de mi futon. Se puso encima de mi sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento y me tomo de la mano acariciándola mientras dejaba mis labios para dirigirse a mi cuello.

-Wo ai ni, Kiku… ( Te amo, Kiku) .- susurro para después mirarme a los ojos.

-Watashi mo anata o aishite, Yao-san.(Yo también te amo, Yao-san)- le respondí con mi voz levemente entrecortada por la falta de aire. Le sonreí cariñosamente.

-Deja el san por favor… aru…- me pidió. Asentí con la cabeza y bese sus labios esta vez tomando la iniciativa yo. Empecé a quitarle la ropa y el empezó a quitarme mi kimono. Cada vez que descubría una parte de mi cuerpo la besaba delicadamente como si mi cuerpo fuera de porcelana. Mi corazón iba a mil por hora y pareció notarlo cuando me beso el pecho ya que se rio un poco. – No estés nervioso, aru. También esta es mi primera vez.- me dijo. Cerré los ojos mientras me dejaban llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que me estaba brindando la otra nación.

Nos fuimos intercalando las posiciones hasta que estuvimos los dos completamente desnudos. Yao se puso entre mis piernas y empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo en mi erección. Empecé a gemir ligeramente, intentando que no salieran hasta que China me beso y ahogue mis gemidos en su boca.

-No reprimas tu voz Kiku aru.- me pidió. Me destape la boca y deje ir un gemido.

-N-no… Solo estoy disfrutando yo, no es justo.- me queje intentando acariciarle.

-A mí me gusta darte placer didi. – me encantaba cuando me hablaba en su lengua materna, y durante el tiempo que había estado con él la había podido aprender bastante bien. Note uno de sus dedos irse hasta mi entrada e intentar penetrar. Deje ir un gritito de dolor cuando lo consiguió. – Lo siento, aru. Se sentirá mejor.

Inserto hasta tres dedos, y cuando se hubo asegurado de haberlo estrechado bastante se posiciono a el mismo en mi entrada y me miro la cara, aun no estando seguro de hacer aquello. Asentí con la cabeza mientras me mordía el labio. Empezó a entrar haciendo que sintiera como si me estuvieran partiendo en dos por dentro.

-¡Ah Yao!- grite una vez note que ya estaba totalmente dentro de mí y había tocado algo que me hizo ver las estrellas. Gire la cabeza para que no viese las lágrimas de placer y dolor que se asomaban a mis ojos. Los cabellos del chino se habían desecho de la cola y caían por encima de su rostro sonrojado. Me miro con una sonrisa mientras esperaba a que me ajustase.

-Ah, se siente tan bien aru…- me beso y lentamente empezó a moverse. Los dos empezamos a gemir sintiendo que el orgasmo estaba cerca. Le apreté fuertemente los hombros indicándole que me venía y al cabo de unos segundos me vine por encima de nuestros pechos al igual que el que se vino dentro de mí. Nos quedamos uno encima del otro, respirando dificultosamente, totalmente abatidos. Sentía algo resbalarse entre mis piernas, y me sonroje al darme cuenta de que era.

Yao se echo a mi lado y tapándonos con la manta me abrazo y me beso el pelo.

-Eso cambia radicalmente nuestra relación aru…

-Hai… ¿Yao?- el solo contesto con un ruido.- Arigatoo.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

-Te pedí que me calentaras, y lo hiciste, me estoy muriendo de calor.- murmure mientras me reía. Yao también se rio.

-Yo hago lo que sea para ti…- me asegure. Alce la cabeza para mirarle. Tenía los ojos cerrados, a punto de dormirse. Me acurruque en su pecho y cerré los ojos.

Aquel iba a ser un invierno muy cálido.

* * *

><p>Os gusto?(: Espero q sii, buenoo me lass piroo(: Dejad muchos reviieewss pleasee :D<p>

Sayonaraa


End file.
